In U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,942 issued May 26, 1981, to J. R. Meal et al., there is shown an apparatus for advancing a lead frame strip to a welding station where each pair of leads are bonded to a pair of end electrodes on a rolled metallized film capacitor of the type disclosed in W. J. Fanning et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,127 issued Dec. 16, 1980. Small plastic boxes are partially filled with an encapsulant and pushed onto the capacitors, whereafter further advance of the lead frame strip moves the boxes seriatim past a dispenser which acts to fill each box with encapsulant. The assembled boxed capacitors are then loaded into a magazine for subsequent transport to an encapsulant curing oven. The boxed encapsulated capacitors are of a type that are susceptible to be machine inserted in a printed wiring board.